Stalker
by InsideGirl
Summary: Waldass gets a stalker. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

Blair was slightly puzzled as to why his kisses weren't sending her newly-found and not completely unwanted butterflies into o

**This chapter takes place at the end of Hi Society because Blair seriously shouldn't have ended up with Nate.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned GG, the whole show would revolve around Chuck. But it doesn't, and I don't. **

Blair was slightly puzzled as to why his kisses weren't sending her newly-found and not completely unwanted butterflies into overdrive. One glance as she opened her eyes gave her the answer.

It wasn't Chuck. It was Nate.

"Blair? Are you okay?" Nate asked as he felt her freeze under the kisses he was trailing down her neck.

"Y-yeah. Sure. Everything's just peachy. It's fine. Carry on. " Nate shot her a confused look before continuing where he left off. Blair never appreciated Nate's total obedience as much as she did right now.

'_I can't believe I just said peachy. What is wrong with me? And why am I thinking about _him_?'_ Blair mentally cursed herself, but once she started thinking about Chuck she couldn't stop herself.

He wasn't even there and he was ruining the biggest night of her life. The one she'd been dreaming about since forever.

She sat up abruptly, causing Nate to bash his head.

"What the hell, Blair!"

"I'm sorry. I just can't do this." Blair avoided looking at him as she got up off of the bed and reached down to pick up her Eleanor Waldorf original dress.

"What? Why not?" Nate frowned as Blair slid into the dress and did the zip up at the side.

Every reason why Nate annoyed her came flooded into her head at that moment. Why was he so annoying?

"Because I just can't" she shouted at him before storming out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Nate just sat on the bed wondering what the hell just happened.

XOXO

"Watch where you're going!" Blair snapped at the guy who'd she'd bumped into.

"Blair?" Chuck said as he reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Great. It's you" She pulled her arm out of grasp and started to walk away.

"Blair" he said again.

"What part of 'don't talk to me' don't you understand?"

"I just wanted to- why aren't you with Nate?"

"As if I was going to take him back just like that after everything he did to me. I'm not that pathetic"

"So you're not with Nate?"

"I didn't say that. Nate is twice the man you'll ever be- in every aspect. This _thing_ between us never meant anything. _We_ never meant anything. You were just a passing whim until Nate came to his senses."

She saw the flicker of hurt in his eyes. _'Why am I doing this?'_ she asked herself. But she knew the answer. Chuck isn't going to give her the happily ever after she wanted- Nate was. The sooner she started believing that herself the better.

"What 'thing' between you really are us? It wasn't even that. It was just meaningless sex. It was great but once you lost the whole innocent virgin act it got a little boring. Then I saw you for what you really are. A cold hearted bitch who's no more than a common whore. No wonder Nate turned to your best friend instead."

Blair turned away from him as her eyes filled with tears and she tried to walk away. Chuck reached out to stop her. "Even if you take him back, you'll still come second to her in his eyes. It wasn't so long ago he was declaring his undying love for her at the Masquerade Ball, remember."

Blair finally turned to look at him. "I'm glad we're agreed then. It's over and it's best if we stayed away from each other"

Blair walked away from him. He didn't stop her this time.

XOXO

A figure emerged from the shadows where they had been watching the entire scene. As they snapped their phone shut they wondered what should do know. This was not supposed to have happened.

**Okay, so it's my birthday today and I've been up since like 4 and couldn't go back to sleep so basically this was created...**

**Please review... but be kind. It's my birthday. x**


	2. Sex tapes and sickos

Blair Waldorf felt sick

**Takes place after Roman Holiday. Everything in Roman Holiday still happened.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Gossip because if I did all the guys would contract a deadly allergy to shirts and pants and would have to walk round in boxers and bowties ALL THE TIME.**

XOXO

Blair Waldorf felt sick.

Not because she'd once again shoved her fingers down her throat. She felt sick because of the video playing on her computer.

The video was her and Chuck's sex tape. This had to be some sick joke.

Though, she had to admit, they did look good together

XOXO

**15 minutes earlier…**

Blair entered her bedroom and placed the vase of roses on her desk. This was the second bouquet of yellow roses she had received in a week. This time though, the card had been smudged from the water that had been poured onto the bouquet in order to keep them fresh. Blair made a note to herself to complain to the incompetent florists later. She knew they were probably from Nate but part of her thought (wished) they were from somebody else. Someone by the name of Chuck Bass.

The first bouquet of a dozen yellow roses had arrived the day after Cotillion. The card had simply stated, _'I'm sorry about last night. Please forgive me. xxxxx' _

She had known they were most likely from Nate even though she wasn't quite sure what Nate would be apologising for. For almost sleeping with her? They'd been almost sleeping together for two years. Why would he suddenly start apologising? But, then again, Nate had a tendency to just apologize to her when he doesn't know what he's done wrong. She'd known they were definitely not from Chuck. Chuck never said sorry and never said please. The whole card, from the apologising to the excessive kisses was the complete opposite of Chuck.

For some reason, Blair couldn't help but be disappointed. Not that she'd admit it to herself though.

She'd put all thoughts of Chuck out of her mind ever since her conversation with Nate on the phone after she had got his flowers. If she was honest to herself she'd know that wasn't true. Truth was she was always thinking about him. Thinking about where he could possibly be, thinking about whether he would risk his friendship with Nate and tell him the truth, thinking about how hot he was when he smirked… but she couldn't dwell on those thoughts. She was with Nate now. Everything was perfect. On the outside at least.

XOXO

"_Hey" she'd said hesitantly once he had picked up his phone._

"_Blair?" Blair rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to say 'who else would it be moron? It's called Caller ID'_

"_Yeah, it's me. I thought maybe we should talk about last night. I'm sorry for freaking out on you and everything but…"_

"_But what?"_

"_But I'm not sure I'm ready for us to go back to how we used to be. Not yet anyway."_

"_Do you want to meet up? Just to talk."_

"_Sure. Where?"_

_They arranged where to meet and were about to hang up when Blair suddenly remembered._

"_Thanks for the flowers by the way; they're perfect, and so thoughtful. I love them"_

"_Flowers?"_

"_The yellow roses. You did send them to me, right?" she questioned. What if she had got it wrong? What if they hadn't been from Nate at all?_

"_Oh yeah. Sorry. I totally spaced." Blair rolled her eyes once again. Nate was so clueless sometimes. "I'm glad you liked them."_

"_See you later"_

"_Yeah, see you later"_

_Blair was so glad she'd made the right choice about Nate and Chuck. The flowers, which, according to the internet, represented everlasting love, were so romantic. It confirmed everything she's said about Nate. He was the perfect gentleman._

XOXO

Blair was once again watching the DVD her father had given her of his vineyard in France and fantasizing about the summer she was going to have there. Lounging by the pool watching the (incredibly hot) pool boy as she sipped her cocktail… shopping in all the cute French boutiques… heaven.

Her fantasies were interrupted when an IM flashed up on her screen.

**3WB3:**How are you?

**BlairBear:**Who is this?

**3WB3:**I thought you might be a little upset…

**BlairBear:**About what? Who is this??

**3WB3:**About you and Chuck

As soon as Blair saw that she gasped. This person knew about her and Chuck. How was that even possible? They had kept it a secret from everyone- even Serena. More importantly though, why hadn't they told Gossip Girl? Maybe she could bluff her way out of it.

**BlairBear:**What about me and Chuck? I haven't seen him in ages. Why would I be upset?

**3WB3:**Because you broke up at Cotillion

Shit. Time to bluff a little harder.

**BlairBear:**Chuck and I were never dating. How could we break up?

**3WB3:**Stop lying.

**BlairBear:**I'm not lying. I don't now who you are or what you think you know but you're wrong. So leave me alone.

Blair smirked triumphantly. This loser probably didn't know anything. They had been so careful not to get caught. She was about to log off now that she'd had the last word, but she got another IM.

**3WB3:**I've got proof

That's when he sent her the video.

XOXO

When Blair had recovered enough from the shock at seeing her and Chuck doing_ that_ she'd stared to pace around her room until she'd composed herself enough to reply.

**BlairBear:**You're sick

She meant it. What sort of person filmed other people having sex? A very sick one.

Realisation dawned on her. There was only one person she knew who would do this.

Chuck.

**BlairBear:**I know it's you

**3WB3:**Who?

**BlairBear:**Chuck

**3WB3:**This isn't Chuck. He's a bit preoccupied in the video to be filming, isn't he?

**BlairBear:**You set up the video beforehand

**3WB3:**How would he know Nate was going to stand you up and that you'd go into that room.

Blair started to think rationally. This person, whoever they were, had a point. This wasn't Chuck's sick attempt at blackmailing her. It didn't change the fact that somebody was blackmailing her though.

**BlairBear:**What do you want from me?

**3WB3:**I don't want anything from you.

**BlairBear:**Everyone has a price. Name yours.

**3WB3:**Well…

XOXO

_Spotted: __**B **__braving the snow and taking a stroll through the park, accidentally leaving her bag behind. Don't worry B, it was last season anyway. __**C**__ and __**N**__ getting off a plane. We were wondering where C had got to. We don't blame him for leaving; the unholy union of __**BB **__and __**LvdW**__ would make anyone run and hide. Even if it's just to avoid being blinded by the rock BB gave to L. We thought __**N**__ and __**B**__ would be spending the holidays with each other now that their relationship is back on track but while N was away, did he play? I'll be sure to find out and let you know. You know you love, xoxo, Gossip Girl _

XOXO

Thank you to:

Maiqu

CBTREBBLSB trory12

ElleGossip

Blood Red Kiss of Death

xxktnxx

CarlyB10

ggfan1516 formerly hpchick1516

D R O W N-I N-S E Q U I N S

Glad you like. Also thanks to everyone who read and liked it.

Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. x


	3. Phone calls and threats

Chuck smirked as he checked Gossip Girls latest post on his phone

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't, so why am I writing this stupid thing?**

Chuck smirked as he checked Gossip Girls latest post on his phone. Gossip Girl's suggestion that Nate might have cheated in Monaco had given him an idea. Nate hadn't cheated on Blair because he wanted to 'gain her trust' or some crap, but Blair didn't have to know that.

He was curious (worried) however as to why Little Miss Perfect would chance ruining her shoes to take a walk in the New York slush. Maybe he should've listened to the messages she'd left on his phone after all. All six of them. Maybe he should have answered the other twelve missed calls as well. But he was seriously drunk at the time and it was hard enough to look at his best friend knowing he was the one with Blair and not him.

Sure he'd gotten a kick out of listening to Blair's first message begging him not to tell Nate but her voice had uncovered feelings (who knew he had any) inside of him that he'd been trying to bury in Monaco by getting drunk and flirting with women. He hadn't slept with any though. He'd convinced himself it was because he wasn't in the mood. But it wasn't that. He was always in the mood. The real reason? None of them were brunette, had brown eyes, or ivory skin. None were cold hearted bitches who had unceremoniously ripped out his, dare he say it, heart without a moments thought and didn't care that she had.

His finger hovered over the call button as he contemplated ringing her. He couldn't do it though. Not until he'd had a few more drinks at least. Then he'd make Blair pay. She'd regret ever toying with him.

XOXO

**Yesterday…**

Blair shouted "Call me" into her phone before hanging up and throwing it onto her bed in frustration.

Chuck was the only one she could talk to about this. Obviously she couldn't tell Nate, and if she told Serena all she'd get would be some lecture about it all. God, she missed the old Serena. Sure she'd never been sober but at least she didn't act all self-righteous and moral all time.

She could not believe what the sick-minded pervert had asked her for. She absolutely refused to do it. She couldn't anyway. Chuck was in Monaco. There was no way she could get what they had asked for. So they'd just have to deal with it. The sick creep.

XOXO

**Yesterday still…**

She was pretty sure she'd caught pneumonia. Or hypothermia. Or some other illness to do with the cold. She'd waited in that park for almost an hour. Then, the moment she turns away to tell some loser to stop checking her out, they had taken the last season bag and it's contents and left. What a waste of time that had been.

Dorota was making a fuss of her and wrapping her in blankets and thrusting hot drinks into her hands and saying "Drink up, Miss Blair"

Not that she didn't appreciate it or anything but she just wanted to be left alone. What the hell was going to happen next? Just as she thought that she got a text from an unknown number. Blair didn't find it at all weird; it happened in movies all the time. And this is the movie of her life after all.

**I don't want your money**

Blair started to get mad. She stormed past Dorota, and locked herself in the privacy of her bedroom. She called the number not knowing what to expect. It went to an automated message and Blair hardly waited for the sound of the tone before she let rip.

"Listen to me you psycho creep. I don't care if you don't want my money. Who in their right mind blackmails people for their underwear and a scarf! You are obviously not in your right mind and if you ever contact me again, I'm calling the cops. So take the money, you can even sell the bag on eBay, if you like, just leave me alone! You know what? I pity you. You're probably some loser who isn't getting any so has to film other people having sex because that's the closest you're ever going to get to getting some action. You're probably going to live with your parents for the rest of you're life until they chuck you out because all you are is some reject who is never going to get anywhere in life. You're probably just jealous of me and everything I have. Just. leave. Me. Alone. Understood?"

Blair felt better after her little outburst. Relief washed over her. That is, it did, until her phone beeped again. Another text.

**Big mistake**

XOXO

**Stalker pov**

How dare she. All I wanted to do was help her. And anyway, she offered to give me things. If she won't let me help her, I'll have to show her they were meant to be together. I'm trying to help her and she just mocked me. Like everyone else. She called me a loser. Everyone calls me a loser. I don't know why I'm helping her. She's just like the rest of them. She's worse then the rest of them. Why won't she let me help them?

XOXO

"Nate!" Blair squealed before embracing him a planting a long, hard kiss on his mouth.

When they eventually parted Nate gave her a lopsided grin, "Miss me then?"

"Yes. I just wanted to show you how much I appreciated the flowers you sent me yesterday. Why don't we go upstairs? Then I can show you just how much I liked them" she whispered in his ear suggestively. After yesterday she'd decided she better do whatever she could to keep Nate. Just in case he found out.

Nate pulled away from her and looked way. When he looked at her he pulled out a rectangular box from hi jacket, "How about we swap presents first?"

"No. We can do that after. Everyone is out now. Come on." She started to lead him up the stairs and smiled at him. He grinned back.

It wasn't as cute as a certain smirk though.

XOXO

Nate had just left and Blair was thinking about what she had just done. She had just 'sealed the deal' or some other vulgar term, that Chuck- she meant _he_- would say, with her long term boyfriend who she was going to probably spend the rest of her life with.

Yes she was happy about it. She was ecstatic. But part of her couldn't help thinking he wasn't as good as _him_. And that thought bothered her.

Her silent contemplating was interrupted by the ringing from her phone. Checking Caller ID she quickly answered it.

"Finally" she said angrily into the phone.

"Waiting by the phone, were you?"

"Hardly. Listen Chuck-"

"No Waldorf. You listen. I have a little proposition for you. You stay away from Nathaniel- just for a little while- and I won't tell him about your little _indiscretions_ during your period apart. Do you understand?"

Blair's heart skipped a beat. Was he seriously blackmailing her? It couldn't be a coincidence that two people would blackmail her in two days. God, how could she be so stupid. Of course it was him all the time. What was it the text had said? 'Big mistake'. This was how he was going to get back at her. It was all so obvious. Now she was mad. He was not going to make a fool out of her.

"On last name terms now then, Bass? Fine. We can do this your way. You can tell Nate anything you like. I'll tell him I was upset and you took advantage of me. Who's he going to believe? It's common knowledge that you'll take advantage of anyone. You'll lose your best friend and I'll have everything I want. So just leave me alone. Ok?"

She hung up the phone quickly while fighting back the tears that threatened to fall.

XOXO

Life, Chuck contemplated, was good. Even though she'd rejected him, and completely called his bluff on the blackmailing thing, Chuck figured it could be worse. He had once told Nathaniel about the only three things he cared about; money, the pleasures money bought him and Nathaniel; and right now he had all three.

She was right. He definitely didn't want Nathaniel to find out. They'd been best friends for a very long time and Nate was the only person in the world who didn't automatically assume the worst of him. This might have been because Nate was always too out of it too realise he should always assume the worst, but Chuck liked to think otherwise.

If he believed in karma, or had much of a conscience, he would think it was too good to last after all the things he had done, and hearts he had broken. But he didn't. He was eyeing up a blonde on the other side of the bar. He put down his now empty scotch glass and it was instantly replaced.

Some girl entered the bar who didn't even register on Chuck's radar until she sat herself down on the stool next to him.

'Martini' she ordered before stealing a quick glance at him and turning back as if she hadn't. She drank some of her martini, almost spilling some, before turning back to him and saying, 'so, erm, do you come here a lot then?'

Chuck was not in the mood to listen to her incessant babbling. Of course he came here a lot. He owned the place. Well, Bart did. Anyway, he already had his sights set on the blonde. Plus the girl's bright red lipstick smudged on the martini glass was reminding him of someone he didn't particularly want to think of.

'Listen, I don't think you should sit there. The stool might break and we wouldn't want that to happen, would we?'

A deep red blush spread quickly through her face which clashed horribly with her hair. Chuck had a point. She was at least three times the size of Blair. Though that wasn't hard. She mumbled something which sounded like, 'sorry to disturb you' before leaving as fast as her Jimmy Choos would let her.

His trademark smirk was adorning his face. However it was quickly wiped off when he read the message he had just received.

**10,000 or N will find out**

It was followed by a picture of him and Blair.

Was it too late to start believing in karma?

XOXO

_Gossip Girl here. On this glorious day there's a spring in my step and a smile on my lips. Want to know why? I've just heard _the _most scandalous piece of gossip to hit the UES in a VERY long time. It's the kind of gossip that just proves that on the UES, _nothing_ is as it seems. So watch this space, because it's keeping a countdown. In just 24hrs time, _all _will_ _be revealed. You know you love me, xoxo, Gossip Girl_

Blair's heart started to slow it's irregular beating as she read the rest of Gossip Girl's latest revelation.

_P.s I know you're all wondering what this juicy gossip is so I'll give you a little clue, or three. So, is it about:_

_the Upper East Sider is sleeping with three different teachers. That's one way to get into college._

_The siblings that are just a little bit too close, if you know what I mean._

_Or_

_The St. Jude's boy who has a very interesting past time. Anyone for a little cross-dressing?_

_Start voting on my poll right now. Xoxo, Gossip Girl._

Blair did a silent thank you to God or Buddha or whoever it is up there. For a moment she was sure it was Chuck getting his revenge. But now she thought about it, even if he did show everyone, everyone would find out about him as well. More importantly, Nate would find out. And Chuck didn't want that.

Blair voted for A, she'd always had her suspicions about Marcia whatshername, and shut down her computer.

No more blackmail from Chuck, she was back with Nate and for once, Gossip Girl wasn't talking about her.

Life was good.

XOXO

_This last bit was going to be in the next chapter but then I realised it made more sense to put it here otherwise it would all be out of order and it was confusing me… I'm going to update soon. I promise. x_


	4. Slideshows and shocks

Life, Chuck contemplated, was good

Disclaimer: I don't own it but I am the Queen of the World and I hereby rename England, 'Edland'.

p.s there's a bit I added onto the end of chapter three that might make this make more sense if you haven't already read the bit I added.

p.p.s happy reading!

XOXO

Chuck relaxed into the couch he was on. Kati and Is's party to celebrate whatever it was Gossip Girl was going to reveal meant that there was a lot of gossip hungry girls here that definitely outnumbered the guys- not that the guys weren't eager to know. The girls were a pleasant distraction from his thoughts. He was wondering who could possibly be his blackmailer.

He figured it was probably someone who wasn't actually serious about the whole blackmail thing otherwise they would have asked for a lot more money. He seriously doubted that they knew anything. It was just a picture of him and Blair standing next to each other at some social occasion. It was a really bad photo too. He hadn't given into the demand. He figured (hoped) that as long as he didn't succumb to their demand, he wouldn't be seen to be agreeing with the blackmailer that there was something going on. And so what if they showed that photo to Nate? It wasn't as if they were doing anything wrong in the photo and Nathaniel could be persuaded easily.

He hadn't told Blair about the text he had received. _'No need for her to worry about something going wrong in her perfect little world' _he thought bitterly.

Now all he had to do was focus on the very well endowed blonde in front of him and not think about a certain petit brunette.

XOXO

"I thought you were at Kati and Is's" Serena greeted Blair.

"I was supposed to be going with Nate but he had to visit his dad so here I am" she answered as she made her way into Serena's suite. Blair hadn't really felt like going to the party. Chuck was going to be there and she wasn't ready to see him. She still couldn't believe he blackmailed her. Well she could. It was exactly the sort of thing he would do, but she didn't think he'd ever do it to her. Thinking this had made her realise that because of everything that had happened she had lost a really good friend. Her one constant. Her relationship with Serena isn't what it was. It's too hard for her to completely trust her like she used to after finding out she slept with Nate. She had left her when she most needed her most. And Nate was always too high or pining after Serena she now knew to be there for her. But Chuck _had_ been there. And now he wasn't. That realisation made her want to have a drink.

"Oh. Well, Dan and Jenny are here. Jenny's hanging out with Eric. But i suppose Dan won't mind if you're here…"

"Why should he mind?" Blair walked over to Eric's room and stuck her head in the door. "Knock, knock"

"Hey Blair" Eric nodded at Blair.

"B-Blair. You're here." Jenny stammered.

"That I am. Are you on Gossip Girl?" Blair asked looking over jenny's shoulder at the computer. "How long to go"

"Not long. It's about to start"

"Oh good. Just in time then." Blair sat down next to Eric. Then Serena entered the room with Dan trailing after her.

"What are you guy's doing?"

"Watching Gossip Girl. Now shut up and watch. You know you want to"

"I don't get why you're so interested in other people's personal lives-"

"I'm not as self-centred as you think, Cabbage Patch. Now be quiet."

Dan did as she said, though he's not sure why. Blair just has that effect on people.

XOXO

Kati and Is stood in front of the large projector screen that took up the whole wall. Gossip Girl had made a slideshow of the scandal showing just how big this was if she made a whole slideshow about it. It was going to start at exactly nine and Kati and Is, Gossip Girl's biggest fans, were planning on showing it on the big screen.

They stood in front of the large crowd; loads of people had come because this way they all saw it together and could talk about it straight afterwards, and lead the countdown.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1"

Writing appeared on the screen.

_Gossip Girl here… you ready for the answer? It was actually d) none of the above._

_Let me set the scene for you. Two guys and two girls; best of friends. B and N- the perfect couple- C, the womaniser and S, the wild child. However, the four have dirty little secrets hidden in their designer closets that they thought no one would ever find out. They thought wrong._

As everyone finished reading the writing that had been projected upon the screen, Chuck could feel the whole room look at him and then quickly return the eyes back to the screen to eagerly read more.

The blonde next to him slightly shifted away from him. Chuck was silently swearing. What the fuck did Gossip Girl know? Whatever it was, it couldn't be good. Now he had to try and escape from the room without being noticed. But if he left he would never find out what it was and would be in the dark when the proverbial inevitably hit the fan.

XOXO

"Oh my god. This can't be happening!"

"What?" Serena, who hadn't been watching, quickly scanned the computer screen, her face growing paler with each word she read. "Jenny! Turn it off. Now!" she shouted at Jenny who was still sitting in front of the computer.

"No don't." Blair commanded, moving over to the computer, "we have to see what happens next".

XOXO

_When S returned to the UES, who can forget the war that took place between the two best friends? We thought it was just a power struggle, but the reasons run far deeper than that. It seems that dutiful boyfriend N was doing the dirty on B with S. Her betrayal of B got too much for the party girl though, and she ran away, and wasn't seen again for over a year. You can't run from a guilty conscience S. _

_Whilst S was feeling guilty, N had feelings of his own. Our golden boy realised he didn't love his queen after all but golden haired S. And it seems N had no problem telling S this at B's Masquerade Ball… _

XOXO

Chuck sighed in relief from his corner in the shadows that he'd found to avoid everyone's inquisitive glances. He thought that she'd found out about him and Blair. Although he was relieved he was slightly worried about how Blair was. She tried so hard to keep her image perfect and pristine that her personal life being spread all over some blog had got to be killing her.

People were murmuring between themselves as pictures of Nate and Serena from ages ago flashed on screen. Chuck knew that they were all perfectly innocent but they had been made to look like something had been going on the whole time.

XOXO

"How does she know about that? That Ball thing isn't even true! He never said he loved me!"

"Actually he told me he loved me. Well, he said loved you who he thought was me but whatever."

"You two were having an affair. I thought it was only once!"

"This is what happens when you're in rehab. You miss out on all the good stuff!"

"I feel sick…"

XOXO

_It's no surprising that the golden couple broke up with N in love with S, but what is surprising is the couple that emerged like a phoenix from the flames that was B and N's relationship. A couple that's got to be seen to be believed..._

XOXO

Chuck froze as the image of Blair face down on Kati's brother's bed was displayed in front of the crowd and the film started.

He had to get out of here.

Right now.

XOXO

"No. No. No. No. No. No. NO!" Blair repeated over and over again. She couldn't believe he had actually done it. She was ruined. Hr life was over. She was going to lose Nate, Serena, the respect and fear of everyone else on the Upper East Side. They were all going to see her having sex. With Chuck.

This was very very bad.

Dan, Jenny, Eric and Serena were all staring at her and she was staring at Chuck on the screen as he got up and locked the bedroom door and walked back to Blair who was standing next to the bed as she undid her dress and let it fall to the ground.

Just when Blair was certain she was going to die from lack of oxygen the video ended and the words 'X-rated' flashed on the screen and she began to breathe again.

There is a god.

She should start going to church more often.

XOXO

_That's where the video ends, but not the gossip. I've been working flat out not only to present this film to you but to dedicate a whole page to it, with a video of the break-up, pictures and everything you've seen here.… you know you love me, xoxo, Gossip Girl._

XOXO

So, I meant to write this ages… but I'm just lazy I guess… anyway I was thinking I might give the stalker their own chapter next… or after a chapter about the aftermath of everyone finding out… anyway, whatever. Hope you liked it. x


	5. Closed doors

"You said it was only twice between you and Chuck

Disclaimer: I don't own GG

XOXO

"You said it was only twice between you and Chuck!" Serena's blue eyes flashed dangerously as she glared at Blair. Although she felt bad for Blair, she couldn't believe she had kept this a secret from her.

"It _was_ only twice then…"

"You _lied_ to me B! Best friends don't lie to each other. They tell each other these things like who they are dating!"

"I didn't lie. I just never told you."

"That's the same thing Blair. And Chuck of all people! Why him? He's rude, conceited, vile…

Blair tuned out to the rest of Serena's rant as she listed all of Chuck's bad qualities. Blair was sick of this whole goody, goody martyr act Serena had going on, as if she was better than Blair.

Right now, all she needed was for someone to tell her it was all going to be alright. Instead she got a lecture on what a bad best friend she was. Do bad best friends hold your hair when you're being sick? Take you home when you're too drunk? Sober you up so that you don't get in trouble with your mom and your new Stepfather? The list of things Blair had ever done for her was endless. And what had Serena ever done for her? Nothing.

"Yes, Serena" Blair spat out managing to put as much loathing as she could into those two words.

"He may be all those things, but he's a better person than you'll ever be. You sit on your high horse, letting everyone think what an amazing person you are putting up with your high-maintenance best friend and staying down-to-earth at the same time but you know what? This is the real word. And in the real world, amazing best friends, as you claim to be, don't sleep with their best friend's boyfriend! Best friends at least call when they knew their best friend need them. But you didn't! You did those things because you're just as much of a self-centred bitch as I am. Actually, you're a bigger one. People just don't realise it because you're blonde and thin and carefree but you're not fooling me!"

With that, Blair stormed out of the suite banging the door behind her. She leaned back against the door. She felt relieved and angry and hurt. She walked to the lift that had just arrived and got in.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She thought that she could smell Chuck. She thought she could smell scotch, and his cologne and smoke and everything else that reminded her of him. Even though she knew it was all in her mind, she suddenly realised that she had no one to turn to.

She was all alone.

Serena avoided the eyes of everyone else in Eric's room as she stared in disbelief at the space that had just been occupied by Blair. As her eyes became wet with tears, she walked into her room closing the door behind her.

XOXO

Chuck stepped out of the elevator and was greeted with the sight of Nate standing outside the door of 1812.

"Nathaniel…" he started to say. For once, Chuck Bass was unsure of himself. The only time he ever felt like this was when he was with Blair. He got ready to duck in anticipation of the right hook he was certain Nate was going to throw at him. When it never came he looked hesitantly at Nate who had started talking.

"I just visited my dad in rehab and I really need to talk."

"You were with your dad. So you didn't see Gossip Girl?"

"No. Any good?" Nate carried on without waiting for an answer. "It's just my dad can't admit he has a problem and it's really awkward between us now and…"

Nate carried on as Chuck let them into his suite. So he didn't know yet. He had assumed Nate was watching it with Blair at hers, seeing as they weren't at the party.

He poured himself a scotch, and another and another, as he contemplated what to do. He could carry on as if everything was normal but that might make Nate even angrier when he eventually found out. However if he didn't tell him he could come up with better reason as to what had happened between him and Blair.

As he knocked back what had to be his fifth or sixth scotch, Nate looked at him expectantly.

"So what do you think I should do?"

"I think you should… have a drink. I should have another too"

"You really are knocking back the scotch" Nate finally noticed. "Anything on your mind?"

"No, nothing" is what his mind wanted him to say

"Blair" is what came out of his mouth.

"Blair's on your mind?" a confused (when isn't he) Nate asked.

"I fucked Blair. A lot"

It was like he had no control whatsoever over his month. He just blurted the words out.

Nate was staring at him in disbelief.

"You're drunk." Way to point out the obvious.

"A little. She was drunk too. Actually she was really drunk." Chuck had been inspecting his glass holding it up to the light. He placed it back on the bar and poured himself another scotch. He downed it quickly. He finally managed to look Nate in the face. Confusion and anger were written all over his face.

Chuck poured himself another drink and one for Nate too and pushed it over to the other side of the bar where Nate was sitting.

"Say something."

"When?"

Chuck winced, "the night you two broke up."

Nate swallowed as he digested this piece of information. He knew what Chuck was like but he couldn't believe his best friend had waited only a few hours before trying it on with his girlfriend. He couldn't believe Blair had had sex with Chuck before him. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"Why?"

"I don't know. She needed someone."

"So she chose you. How long?"

"What do you mean 'how long'?"

"I mean how long were you guys seeing each other?"

"We weren't"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Everyone knows." Seeing Nate's questioning look, he added, "Gossip Girl told everyone."

"Right." Nate downed the drink Chuck had placed in front of him before stood up and walked to the door. They caught each other's eyes as he walked through the door. Then he was gone.

Chuck placed his head against the cool top of the bar.

Nate, his best and only real friend, had just walked out that door. Leaving Chuck alone with his scotch.

At least he hadn't got a black eye though.

XOXO

"Serena?" Dan said hesitantly as he opened her bedroom door.

Serena was lying on her bed staring straight up at the ceiling. Dan went and lay beside. They lay in silence for a few minutes.

"She's right, isn't she?" Serena said, breaking the silence.

"No she's not. You're an amazing friend and an amazing person. She was just upset." Dan reassured her.

"You didn't know me before. I am a horrible person."

"I may not have known the person you used to be, but I know the person you are now and I have to say you're pretty spectacular. Blair didn't mean those things she said. She was just upset. Wouldn't you be if you'd just been outed on having a secret relationship with Chuck?"

"I suppose you're right. Maybe I should go and speak to her and apologise."

"Let her cool off first."

Dan and Serena lay side by side on the bed for a few minutes. Her head resting on her shoulder.

"Chuck? What _was_ Blair thinking?" Dan asked.

Serena laughed, "I don't know. Maybe it does make a weird kind of sense though. Chuck's the only one who always been able to get her to do what he wants. There was one time when we were twelve when…"

Dan and Serena spent the rest of the evening cuddling on her bed, swapping funny stories from their childhood

XOXO

Nate had walked home trying to clear his head.

He just couldn't believe it. But it was true.

Gossip Girl had helpfully sent the video of Blair and Chuck to his phone. It was true. And it was his entire fault. He delivered Blair to Chuck in his limo when she was upset and vulnerable. He broke her heart and now they were breaking his.

After watching the video of Chuck and Blair's steamy make-out session on that bed, that ultimately led to more although thankfully it wasn't shown, several times. He finally managed to get the courage as he called speed dial 2.

"Nate" She picked up on the first ring. He couldn't help notice how upset and broken she sounded. He remained silent.

"I'm so sorry" she said.

He hung up.

XOXO

Dorota entered Blair's bedroom to put away Blair's freshly washed clothes. She shook her head as she heard the water running from behind the closed bathroom door.

XOXO

Blair smelling Chuck in the lift was because he'd just gotten out of it so yeah anyway read and enjoy! x


	6. Stalker pov

XOXO

Disclaimer: The only thing I own in the world is my own imagination… I most definitely do not own GG.

XOXO

Why did I tell her? I knew it was a mistake. It's just, she saw I was upset and wanted to help. But she's made things worse. She said they deserved to have everyone know what they were really like.

Maybe it's not all bad though. Now everyone knows though, they won't have to hide anything anymore. They can be together.

I still can't believe what she did though.

After I came home from work she was sitting at my computer. When I saw what she was looking at, I started to get mad. That was private. She had that look on her face. The one that was always followed by trouble.

I stared at her in dread, "what have you done?"

"Nothing" she replied.

"Don't look at that stuff."

"Oh don't be so serious all the time. Anyway, what does it matter if I see it? Everyone is going to be seeing it soon."

"What do you mean? What have you done?" I asked her suspiciously, wondering what she had done. Nothing good could come from this she always had to ruin everything of mine.

She crossed her arms and walked over to the window. "I might have sent all this stuff you showed to that blog thing that everyone in your school raves on about all the time…"

"You did what?"

"You're acting like I just told you I killed someone. It's not that big a deal. Get over it already. They totally deserve it anyway. Look at the way they all treat you."

"But… but you can't do that. It's…it's… an invasion of their privacy."

"Whatever pervert. You're the one who invaded their privacy. God knows what you would have seen if the camera hadn't run out of battery."

The camera hadn't run out of battery. I just didn't want her seeing that. It was special and private.

I don't know why I put the camera in that room. When she asked me to put the camera in the room, I said no. But, I changed my mind. I don't know why. I wanted proof of the sort of thing these people got up to I suppose. To show myself how much better I was than them. I don't drink, do drugs, and have random hook-ups that I'm too drunk to remember in the morning, yet they all think they are better then me.

"I'm not a pervert."

She turned and her eyes were filled with something like pity. Who was she to pity me? The anger started to well up inside of me again.

"I'm just trying to do the best for you. So sue me. Anyway, I have places to go and people to see so I'll be going now." She grabbed her bag and coat and made her way to the door. She paused just before she got there, "I just always want the best for you. You do know that don't you?" Then she left.

I heard her greet my sister on the way out and only once I was sure she'd left, I sunk down on my bed.

I spent the rest of the night trying to come up with ways to get them back together. Obviously the roses hadn't worked, so it was time for drastic action.

XOXO

Basically this is just to answer some things like who the roses were from and why it got sent to Gossip Girl and stuff.

I haven't thanked people for reviews in a while, so, erm, thanks and I really appreciate it… it makes me feel loved…x


	7. Making up and hooking up

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl

XOXO

"Hey. Your mom said I could come up." Serena said into the giant closet that contained Blair.

Blair didn't even turn around at the sound of Serena's voice. She picked out two dresses and walked straight past Serena and held the dressed in front of her as she looked at herself in her vanity. It was so annoying not having a full-length mirror but they had made her get rid of it as they thought it would make her, '_condition'_, worse.

"Blair. I'm sorry ok? I was just shocked you'd kept it a secret from. I thought we didn't have secrets anymore."

Blair sighed and turned to face Serena. "I didn't tell you because I knew how you would react."

Serena sat down on Blair's bed, "I admit I could have taken it a little better. But, come on, I had just found out that you, my best friend, had been having a secret relationship with Chuck Bass, my soon to be stepbrother, the most famous womanizer on the Upper East Side, the whole of New York even, the guy who-"

"Okay, okay. I get it" Bair cut her off. She went and sat down next to Serena on the bed.

"But seriously though, why?"

"I honestly don't know."

"It wasn't all for revenge was it? Even you wouldn't sink that low B, would you?" Serena wouldn't put it pass her though. Anything was possible with Blair.

"It was never for revenge. If it was for revenge I would have made sure Nate walked in on us. What's the fun in revenge when the person doesn't know you've gotten your revenge? The idea was that Nate was never to know."

"He knows now"

"Everyone knows now" Blair sighed before going back to the two dresses. "So which do you think I should wear tonight?"

"You're coming?"

"Eleanor's making me. So if I have to endure this engagement party, I might as well look gorgeous"

And it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Chuck and Nate were going to be there.

At least, that is what she told herself.

XOXO

Chuck pulled on his bowtie that seemed to be particularly tight. The room was really stuffy too. It was filled with men in suits and women whose botoxed faces were struggling to muster up a smile as they congratulated Lily and Bart.

It was the stares he was getting from every other teenager in the room, however, that was making this party unbearable. It was so obvious that they were all dying to text Gossip Girl about every move he made. It was that but it was also because he was dying for a drink, but with his father around he couldn't, that he was dying out get out of this party.

Chuck watched Nate from across the room. He was talking some crap about Dartmouth to one of the many dull men in the room. Nate hadn't even looked at him yet. Not even to glare at him.

Chuck made a decision. He was going to go over there a talk to him.

That's when he saw her.

She looked stunning. The purple dress that stopped mid-thigh was gorgeous; it clung to her body and accentuated her curves. But it was Blair herself who looked simply radiant. She looked like she hadn't just broken up with her boyfriend and had her sex life advertised all over the internet. She glided into the room with her mother as if she owned the place.

Chuck caught eyes with Nate. That's when he realised two things.

Nate wasn't going to forgive him easily.

And,

Butterflies are very hard to murder.

XOXO

Nate had left the party ages ago and Chuck had disappeared. Blair had been hanging with Serena and enduring tedious conversation with various people. But now Serena had disappeared as Cabbage Patch had shown up and Blair had been left standing idly as she had already spoken to everyone worth speaking to. She was just about to go and find Serena and make fun of Brooklyn when Kati and Is started purposefully walking over to her. She had felt everyone's stares on her all night, but she had just ignores them.

"Hey Blair," they both said their eyes wide at the promise of gossip.

"Hi" she replied.

"How are you?" Sympathy oozed out of Is's voice.

"Fine" Blair answered with an attempt of a smile. She was not going to give them any information that wasn't necessary. Although they were her friends, they were also Gossip Girl's biggest disciples.

"We thought you might be a little, upset, after yesterday."

"Not really. I mean, you can't keep anything a secret for long around here, can you? It was kind of expected. But that's all in the past now. I forgave them and if Nate isn't big enough to forgive me for my mistakes then maybe we're just not meant to be together. I don't really want to talk about it, though."

"Oh, yeah, totally" They nodded. Blair could tell that they wanted to press her for more information, but hopefully their curiosity had been slightly satisfied with what she'd told them.

"I'm just going to go to the ladies. See you later"

Blair placed her drink down on the table and watched them walk over to the crowd that had gathered by the buffet table, eager to hear what Blair had said to them.

XOXO

Blair was washing he hands in the sink. She turned to leave but gasped when she saw Chuck standing by the door.

"Stalking me now, are you Bass?" Blair tried to push past him and leave the bathroom but he blocked her way.

"We need to talk about this"

"I have nothing that I want to talk to you about Chuck. So would you move out of the way." Once again she tried to move past him, but he wouldn't budge. He grabbed her arms and looked into her eyes.

Suddenly they were kissing. Chuck put his arms around her waists pulling her closer to him. She ran her hands through his hair. Everything was forgotten as they got lost in the moment.

Chuck realised just how much he had missed the feel of her skin against his, the way she smelt, the way she tasted. She was completely different to all of the other women he had been with. Just being with her made him feel… alive.

Blair was tugging furiously at Chuck's shirt. Somehow she had ended up on the table next to the sink, scattering the contents of her bag everywhere. She parted her legs and Chuck slid his hand up her thigh.

Chuck's phone started ringing, he pulled away from Blair slightly, trailing kisses down her neck as he pulled the phone out of his pocket and pressed ignore without even seeing who it was.

Blair had been jolted out of the feverish state she had been in. All the memories came rushing back. He had blackmailed her, and he had told everyone about them, and here he was kissing her.

As Chuck moved in to carry on where they had left off, Blair pushed him away. She gathered up her things and rushed out of the bathroom.

"Blair" he called after her. But she was already gone.

XOXO

_Did anyone else see the glares between __**N**__ and __**C**__? You could have cut the tension with a knife- the same knife they 'famous four' used to stab each other in the back. _

_It's official- it is definitely over between __**N**__ and __**B**__. Confirmed by Queen B herself. And did anyone else see __**B**__ rushing out of the party in a hurry? I certainly did._

_I can't wait for school tomorrow, and all the juicy gossip will be brought to you by yours truly. You know you love me, xoxo, Gossip Girl_

XOXO

Didn't want to post the last chapter until I had this one to post with it so sorry for the wait. x


	8. Return to school and Revelations

Disclaimer: Two words: Not mine

Disclaimer: Two words: Not mine.

XOXO

The noise from the blender only resulted in making his headache worse; his miracle hangover cure only succeeded in making him gag; today was not his day.

He was so tempted to just skip school for today. Everyone would just be talking about him anyway. He really did not need that today.

But the thought of seeing Blair, after their, encounter, in the bathroom yesterday, was the thought that had made him get out of bed. Last night had reminded him of what Blair meant to him, and what he meant to her too.

Chuck finally read the text Gossip Girl had sent him last night, but he hadn't read it as he was to busy trying to drown his sorrows that a message from that gossip-hungry whore was the last thing he needed.

_Did anyone else see the glares between N and C? You could have cut the tension with a knife- the same knife the 'famous four' used to stab each other in the back. _

_Its__ official- it is definitely over between N and B. Confirmed by Queen B herself. And did anyone else see B rushing out of the party in a hurry? I certainly did._

_I can't wait for school tomorrow, and all the juicy gossip will be brought to you by yours truly. You know you love me, xoxo, Gossip Girl_

Chuck groaned. Gossip Girl, and everyone else, would be watching his every move. He wouldn't even be able to talk to Blair without the whole school knowing within seconds.

Joy.

XOXO

Blair had it all planned. She would play the wronged girlfriend who had so kindly forgiven her promiscuous best friend and unfaithful boyfriend. There was bound to be the people who would comment on how she couldn't keep her boyfriend interested or how she was just like all of the other girls that slept with Chuck Bass that she turned her nose up at, but she was ready for them with put-downs that would make them regret ever trying to take her on.

She also had to try to avoid Chuck after what had happened last night. She couldn't believe she had let herself get sucked into one of his little games. The worse thing was she'd left her phone there last night in her hurry to get away. She couldn't go and retrieve it because she might bump into him. She would have to get the hotel to send it to her. Still, she was lost without her phone.

"Miss Blair. Miss Serena is here."

This was it. Time to show everyone that, no matter how big the scandal, she would always keep her place at the top.

XOXO

Nate sat on a bench in the park smoking. He really didn't want to go to school, but he could hardly go home either. His mom would be there and he really did not want to deal with her.

A group of Constance girls walked by giving him disdainful looks and whispering as they went by. He wasn't sure he could spend a whole day receiving looks like that. And that was only from the girls. It would be ten times worse from the guys. They would definitely have an opinion or two about him sleeping with Serena. He could already imagine the amount of having your cake and eating it comments he would get.

And the worse thing was they were right. He never appreciated Blair when he had her; he always wanted more. Actually, that wasn't true. He had never known what he had wanted. He had been stupid; he had spent so much time trying to rebel against his parents and what they wanted for him that he hadn't realised that what they wanted for him was what he wanted to.

He wasn't even mad at Chuck. Yeah, Chuck had broken the unspoken rule that you don't date your best friend's ex, but Chuck always broke the rules. It was to be expected. He was angry with himself. He was angry because this was his fault. He delivered an upset, vulnerable Blair straight into Chuck's arms. He didn't blame Blair for what happened between her and Chuck, but he was mad at her for not telling him. She let him beg her to take him back, when really she was thinking about Chuck. If she'd just told him he'd still have his best friend.

Now he had no one.

XOXO

Serena was tired of everyone looking at her as if she'd killed a puppy or something.

She'd been called everything from home wrecker to slut. She'd had people warning her to stay away from their boyfriends. Girls were such bitches.

She was worried about Dan. She was used to people gossiping about her, but Dan had always stayed away from that part of school life. She wasn't sure how he would cope with everyone making comments about her to him. She looked around for Blair and spotted her in the middle of a group of Constance girls who were no doubt quizzing her for all of the scandalous details.

"Wow, Blair" one girl gushed, "you are so strong. If it were me, I would've, like, completely broken down by now."

Blair looked annoyed by the girl, but, a second later, she was once again in her 'martyred girlfriend' pose. "Well I realised that, he never gave me the love and respect I deserved, so really it's his loss. I'm not the one in the wrong, so why should I be upset over something that's his fault. Well, I suppose I'm partly to blame why it didn't work out too, but it's just so hard to make a relationship wok when the other person isn't willing to give it a go."

Serena cut Blair off, by tapping her on the shoulder. "Serena! You're here. Let's go shall we." And with a small wave to her crowd of sympathetic followers they left to go to the Met, with their arms linked. Showing everyone what good friends they were.

Although Serena understood that Blair had been doing damage control, she didn't think it was completely necessary to say the things about Nate that she'd been saying to everyone all day. Blair had been making him out to be the worst boyfriend ever who had no respect for women and, Blair had also implied, cheated on her several times.

"Blair"

"Yeah"

"Maybe you should lay off bad mouthing Nate"

"Why should I do that?"

"You're making him out to be a lot worse than what he really is."

"So?" Serena started to get really pissed. Blair had no compassion for other people at all.

"_So _people are going to think he's really horrible- which he's not. And you're making me look bad too, and don't try to deny it, I heard what you said to Hazel this morning." They stopped walking to turn and face each other.

"S, it's too late to salvage our and Nate's reputation. And anyway, you've always said that you didn't care what people said about you."

"That's not the point B. We aren't the only ones in the wrong here you did sleep with his best friend."

"And _he_ slept with _my_ best friend."

"Are you going to throw that in my face every time we disagree? I thought it was behind us."

"Just because I've forgiven you, it doesn't mean I'm going to forget anytime soon."

"I guess that's how it's going to be between us from now on, huh, Blair. You throwing my mistakes back in my face."

"Yeah, I guess it is"

"Fine" Serena shouted

"Fine" Blair screamed back. They both stormed off in different directions

XOXO

Throughout the entire school day, Chuck received so many comments that he lost count. Most congratulating him on 'melting Blair's ice', one guy went on and on at him for turning 'soft' over a girl until he snapped at him that it was just so he could just get into Blair's pants, which got spread around the school, which meant Blair was bound to have heard it by now.

He didn't get to talk to Blair at all today, and he found himself missing her. Chuck hated himself for sounded like some lovesick girl. But it was true. Not the girl part, obviously, but the love part. If he was honest with himself, he'd always known Blair was different, not like the other girls who he could just use. He'd always thought it was because she was Nate's girlfriend but it was more than that. He'd always seen her more of an equal. She was a scheming, manipulative, deceptive bitch, but, while he had seen her as an almost female version of himself, the frigid perfectionist side of her personality had always been a turn-off. Until she stripped on that stage. That's when he realised there was so much more to Blair than he had originally thought. Without Nate and their stuffy, awkward relationship, she was so much more… fun.

But with Blair it had always been about Nate. He was surprised that Blair hadn't already found a way to get Nate to forgive her. But, after last night, maybe there was hope. Maybe Blair had realised she didn't belong with Nate. Maybe she realised that maybe, just maybe, him and her had a chance at something.

XOXO

**We need to talk. Come to my place xo B **

I hit send and grinned. This would give them the chance to sort things out. I couldn't believe my luck when I found her phone in that bathroom. I saw them both leave it. Thankfully they didn't realise I saw them.

There was a knock at my bedroom door. I put the phone behind me on the bed.

"Come in," I called.

The door opened to reveal Sophie.

"What do you want?" I said angrily. I still hadn't forgiven her.

"Oh. Just wondering if your precious little Blair sent you any more money."

I glared at her. "What so you can take it again? I didn't want money from her anyway."

"Whatever. Listen, I don't know why you are mad at me. _I_ asked you to put that camera in that room and you lied and told me you didn't. I don't suppose there is anything else you're hiding from me?"

"I didn't tell you I did because you just wanted to use it to your own gain. Ever since you started seeing that guy you've become obsessed with money."

"You're just jealous. You know what? I don't know why I put up with you. You're just a waste of space. And I'll be having that." She picked up the phone that I thought she hadn't been able to see. She'd obviously realised that it wasn't mine. Before I could even react, she was gone.

XOXO

Blair heard the elevator ping. She assumed it was Serena coming round to apologise for what happened at lunch. The incident had gained on Gossip Girl. She was still scanning the article, complete with pictures, when she heard her door open. Not even turning around, she said, "here to apologise? God, have you seen what that bitch has written? When I find out who she is, I am so going to sue her cheap ass."

"It's not Serena"

"How did you get up here?" Blair shouted at him angrily. She couldn't believe it. What, did Dorota just decide to start letting people up unannounced _now_? She really didn't want to see Chuck right now. Not after last night.

"By a quite well known invention called the 'elevator'. You might have heard of it."

Blair shut down Gossip Girl's page and stood up and faced Chuck. "If you're trying to distract me with your so called wit, I assure you it's not going to work."

"Trust me, I can think of many other ways to distract you that would be far more pleasurable." As he said this, Chuck walked towards her until he was an arms length away. He noticed she was deliberately trying to avoid his eyes. He smirked, "As I'm sure you can remember."

"I can't say I do." Blair took a step backwards. "Listen, Bass, in the light of certain circumstances, I feel it would be best if we just stayed away from each other."

"What circumstance would that be? The one where you just can't keep your hands off of me?" He saw her eyes flicker to his lips and then away again. He knew she wanted it just as much as he did, otherwise she wouldn't have invited him here. Who invites someone to their house just to tell them to stay away from them?

Blair narrowed her eyes. How dare he bring up last night? Two could play at that game. "More like the one where you tried to blackmail me."

"I can't believe you're still bitter over that. All I did was ask you to stay away from Nate. Get over it already." As he said this, he finally closed the gap between them. He planted a kiss on her lips but she pulled away.

"I think we both know it was more than that, don't we?"

She walked away from him until she was standing on the other side of her bed. The more space between them, the better.

"Blair, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Let's see. Filming us having sex, then sending it to Gossip Girl just because I wouldn't-"

"Blair, what are you talking about? I didn't do any of that."

"So it's just a coincidence that two people tried to blackmail me within two days."

Chuck tried to process what was going on. Blair thought he was the one to tip off Gossip Girl. That was why she was so mad. it wasn't because everyone knew. She must have been blackmailed by the same person he was, and that's why she was so desperate to get in touch with him when he was in Monaco. Not because she didn't want him to tell Nate, but because she actually needed his help. Then he told her to stay away from Nate so she thought he was blackmailing her all along.

Chuck realised Blair was still looking at him, waiting for an answer. "I was blackmailed too. Ten thousand dollars or Nate would find out. I didn't think they had any proof, so I didn't pay. But then Gossip Girl found out so…"

Blair sat down on the end of her bed. So it wasn't Chuck. This meant that it was someone else who filmed them. He could just be trying to cover for himself saying he was blackmailed too though.

"Have they got in touch with you since?" she asked.

"No. Did you honestly think I'd do anything to hurt you?" Chuck came and sat next to her.

Blair didn't answer. She didn't know what she thought. "Why are you even here?"

"Because you asked me?" Chuck said confused.

"What? No, I didn't" Blair sprang up off the bed.

"Yes, you did," Chuck stood up facing her.

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did." Chuck pulled out his phone and showed her the text.

Blair was very confused. "I didn't send this to you. I left my phone in the bathroom last night." She looked away from him. She didn't want any memories of what happened in that bathroom right now.

"Well, who did?"

"I don't know, do I?" Blair snapped. Whoever had done this had wanted her and Chuck to talk to each other. A bit like how the creepy blackmailer had wanted to get them talking again. She was really confused. They had said they didn't want any money from her, but then demanded money from Chuck. There was only one answer. She was obviously blackmailed by some completely mentally deranged person. Which would make sense, who else would be sick enough to film them having sex? "Whoever it is has got my phone. And I think whoever has got my phone, was the one who blackmailed us."

"Why would you think that?"

Blair really didn't want to tell him about the whole blackmailing for underwear thing. It was too embarrassing to admit. "Just a feeling."

"We could ring up you're phone company and get them to activate the GPS in your phone."

Blair raised an eyebrow, "_we_?"

"Of course, Waldorf. We're in this together."

XOXO

Apology: Sorry it took me so long to update. I had it all almost done when something happened to all of my documents and this, along with the next chapters for my other stories all turned into boxes and Chinese writing. No matter what I tried I couldn't get it back, so I've had to do all of them again and then there was the problem of forgetting things I had written and so on. Plus, the sun has come out in England (woo!) had I've been reading in the sun, and neglecting this- "I really am sorry" (Ok, I've really got to stop quoting GG- people give me funny looks).

A/N: I realise that the stalker hasn't really come into their own, but I only have like a chapter and an epilogue left and then the sequel, Footsteps, which I'm only going to write if people want it because I could just leave it like this. However, if I were to write it, I can promise that the stalker is going to become obsessive over Blair and become pretty weird. x


	9. The End

C goes back to his suite

**Disclaimer****: Gossip Girl belongs to the CW and Cecily Von Ziegsar and a load of other randoms, none of which are me. Duh.**

XOXO

Nate rubbed his hands against his jeans as he waited outside 1812. He knew it was late but he didn't care. He had to do this now. He had been watching that damn video, he wasn't sure why, he just wanted to understand why they would do this to him. Because, no matter how much he tried to deny it, he didn't think that it was just about the sex like everyone seemed to think. It seemed like maybe it was more. He had never seen Chuck like that over anyone. Ever.

Without Chuck today in school, he realised just how lost he was without his best friend. It had always been him and Chuck for as long as he could remember. The ones who sat in the back row. The ones everyone wanted to be like. He'd been so lonely without him, even if the joint he'd smoked that morning stopped him from feeling it much. Chuck stopped him from being bored in classes and, if the teacher asked Nate a question he had no clue about, Chuck would deflect attention on to him. Chuck was the reason that he was the Upper East Side Poster Boy. Next to Chuck, he had always looked good compared to him. The perfect guy. Without him, he just looked like some cheating bastard who was permanently high.

But the thing was, they had been best friends too long to let Blair come between them. It was all her fault anyway. Chuck was never one for rules and was famous for having sex with every hot girl in New York. But Blair was the one who'd played them off against each other. Going straight from him to Chuck and straight back to him again.

He hoped Chuck would be back soon. He was bound to come back here eventually, whether he was pissed or had some slut trailing after him or both. Nate had left his own key here after he had found out about Blair and Chuck's affair. He could just go home and ring Chuck but things were so tense right now between his parents and he just needed some room to breathe.

The elevator pinged and the doors opened, revealing Chuck who didn't seem to notice him at first. Chuck stopped dead in his tracks when he realised who was standing outside his door.

Nate ran his hands through his hair. "I just want to talk"

"Well you know me Nathaniel. My door is always open."

"Actually it's locked." Nate tried and failed at a joke. Chuck walked past him, unlocked the door, and let him in. Chuck walked over to the bar and poured them scotches and Nate sat down at one of the stools. He accepted the drink and wondered how he was going to do this.

"I'm sorry I reacted the way I did. It's just, I don't know. I needed time to think and stuff. "

Chuck bit back the response that was the tip of his tongue about Nate and thinking. Now was not the time for a witty remark. "And what did you think?" he asked.

"I watched Gossip Girl and I couldn't help noticing you seemed to really care about Blair. I realised that you weren't just doing it for sport." Chuck's down turned eyes were all the answer he needed. So he had cared about Blair in some sort of way. "I think we shouldn't let Blair come in between us. We've been friends to long to let some girl ruin our friendship."

"I agree," Chuck replied.

"Yeah, she screwed us both over real good. I mean, playing us off against each other like that. That whole thing with the flowers. That was pretty twisted."

"Flowers?"

"Yeah those roses you must have sent her. She seemed to think they were me, but she must have just been trying to mess with my head, or maybe she did forget seeing as she was seeing the both of us."

Chuck was confused, "Nathaniel, I didn't send her any flowers."

"You didn't? I wouldn't be surprised if they were from another guy she had on the go. God, she really is a bitch."

"Yeah." Chuck couldn't believe it. Had Blair had someone else? He highly doubted it, but whom was the one sending her flowers. This whole thing got weirder and weirder.

"Well, I better be going, but I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

"Of course."

Chuck watched Nate leave. It wasn't that he wasn't glad that he had gotten his best friend back, but tonight it had seemed like he had almost gotten things back on track with Blair as they plotted. But now he had to choose; his best friend or the girl?

XOXO

Chuck was waiting in a grubby little café opposite the address Blair had tested to him. All he could hope was that nobody he knew saw him; being seen in a place like this could do serious damage to his reputation.

Chuck raised his eyebrows, when he realised that the girl walking towards him was, in fact, Blair.

When she'd texted him and told him to 'come incognito', he thought she meant without wearing his trademark scarf. Blair, however, was donning a black wig that stopped just before her shoulders and framed her face. She was also wearing tortoise shell glasses and was unusually dressed down in just a pair of (designer) jeans and a green v-neck sweater.

"I hate to break it to you, Blair," he said as she reluctantly sat down on the chair opposite him, that she was convinced was going to give her something, "but you don't work for the CIA."

Blair rolled her eyes, "the last thing I need right now is to be spotted to be by Gossip Girl in some grubby, STD infested café with you of all people."

"You make me feel so loved" he replied.

Blair smirked and leaned towards him, "that's why you always come back for more."

He glared at her, "I highly doubt anyone is going to spot us. When does anyone apart from Serena ever venture over the bridge?"

"Gossip Girl has eyes everywhere. Now, enough of the small talk, I'm assuming the target is still in there."

"The lights in their apartment are still on. So we just sit here and wait until they leave."

"_If_ they leave. If I lived here, I'd lock myself in my apartment. What are we supposed to do? There's nothing to do."

"We could… talk."

"About what? You and I hardly have anything in common."

"Now we both know that's not true. We share a lot in common. Our quick wit, disapproving parents, a passion for wreaking havoc…" Chuck trailed off as Blair through a dirty look at him that she reserved especially for him. She pulled out her cell and started checking messages.

"Kissed and made up with my soon-to-be step-sister yet?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Bass." Blair said shooting a dirty look, "And yes, we have. You seemed very friendly with Nate today."

"We came to a mutual understanding."

"One that involves not talking to, I suppose. I guess he wouldn't be very happy if he knew about this little meeting."

"I'm not going to tell him. Are you?"

What Nathaniel had said was bugging him and he had to ask. "So who was it? The other guy?"

Blair raised her eyebrows, "Erm, you?"

Now it was Chuck's turn to roll his eyes. "No, the one who sent you the flowers. The white roses."

"That was Nate."

"No, it wasn't. He thought it was me."

"They weren't from Nate! But I thought they were." Blair was trying to make sense of everything. Things had just gotten so weird. She just hoped that she would be able to get some answers from the person who had her phone. Chuck looked like he was about push the matter further, but Chuck's phone beeped. He'd hired someone to wait inside the apartment block to text him when the apartment was empty. The plan was that he would then follow them while Blair and Chuck went into the apartment. Hopefully they would find something in there that would help them exact the perfect revenge.

"Time to go."

XOXO

"Oh. My. God!"

"What?" asked Chuck stepping into the room Blair was in.

"You are not going to believe this." Chuck walked over and looked over Blair's shoulder at the laptop screen.

"Is that…?"

"Yep, in the flesh. His wife would so not be pleased if she knew what he got up to in his spare time. You know what this means don't you?"

"I'll never be able to look at him without laughing again?"

"No. It means we weren't the only ones this Sophie person was extorting money from. In fact, it seems like everyone on the Upper East _and_ West Side has been blackmailed by her."

"I found her bankbook, and this would explain all the money going into her account. I thought that was from the drugs but obviously if she had this little scam going too…"

"Drugs?"

"Yeah, the coke she was stashing in the back of her cupboard was definitely not coca-cola."

Blair turned to face him, "right so this Sophie is a notorious blackmailer and dabbles in drugs on the side. How much drugs are there?"

"Enough to get someone five years inside."

"All the evidence she has on people is on here," Blair gestured to the laptop, "there's nothing about it in her diary, I looked, she just goes on and on about her boyfriend. His name was her password. So you know what should we do, right?"

"Call the cops to completely bust her ass."

"Exactly," Blair said, flashing him a devious smirk that he returned with his own trademark smirk.

Destroying other people's lives was so much fun.

Chuck's cell phone beeped. Receiving a text from the guy following Sophie was the sign that they should leave.

"Kay, let me just get rid of all of this…"

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"There's enough incriminating stuff here to create more scandal than Gossip Girl. The whole of the Upper East Side would be a laughing stock to the rest of the world. The police can't get their hands on this stuff."

That made sense to Chuck. He was only sorry that he hadn't got to learn of a few more dirty little secrets that they didn't want people to know. There might have even been something on Bart.

"You found my phone, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, let's leave then."

They made towards the door of the apartment, when Chuck noticed a photo on the wall. Sure, there were loads of photos around, but he never stopped to look at them, so he was only just noticing them now.

"She looks really familiar."

"Chuck, it doesn't matter. We need to leave."

"She's the girl from the bar. She tried to hit on me and I turned her down. Just after that I got the text asking for money."

"Oh good move, Bass. Why do you have to be an ass all the time?"

"What makes you think I was an ass?"

Blair shot him a look, "you're Chuck Bass."

XOXO

It was the next day and Chuck and Blair were in a bar where not many people they knew went.

"Here's to a job well done," Chuck raised his glass and Blair raised hers as well.

"We make a great team," she said.

"We certainly do," he agreed.

Between them lay a newspaper flipped open to somewhere in the middle with a small article with the heading, '_Cops tackle drug crime'_. Sure, it was only minor news, but on the Upper East Side who really cares about criminals from Brooklyn?

"Do you know how hot you look in that wig?" Blair rolled her eyes. She actually quite liked the anonymity that the wig gave her. Anyway, she really didn't need Gossip Girl blogging about a possible reunion between herself and Chuck. Not yet, anyway.

"I never would have thought you were one for a wig fetish, Chuck."

"What can I say? I'm a far more complex individual than you give me credit for." He glanced at his watch, "do you need a ride home?"

"What makes you think I'm ever getting in a limo with you again, Chuck Bass? That's what started all this in the first place."

"Actually it's a different limo. However, it could do with christening," he said with a smirk.

"Fine," she said picking up her purse and standing up, "you can take me straight home, but I mean straight home, no detours, no funny business, nothing."

"Whatever you want. You know that I aim to give you as much pleasure as possible." Blair rolled her eyes but there was a playful smile on her face nonetheless.

They were halfway to the limo, when Chuck grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "You were wrong Waldorf. It wasn't the limo that started everything."

Blair raised her eyebrows, "it wasn't?"

"You and I," his gazed flickered down to her lips before he met her eyes again, "we're inevitable."

Blair's heart skipped a beat as she stared into his intense gaze. Whether he meant it or it was all a ploy to get her to sleep with him, she didn't care. She tore her eyes away from him and started walking, once again, towards the limo. She turned her head back, "coming?" she called.

Blair was surprised that he opened the door for her. It was so courteous, so unlike Chuck. As he took her hand and helped her into the car, their eyes met. There was so much they should've said to each other, but, in the end, they didn't need to say anything at all.

Neither noticed the soft click of a camera in the background.

XOXO

Dun, dun, dun….

So yeah, look out for the sequel 'Footsteps'. God, this is my first fic I've actually finished so it's like a momentous occasion. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted it, faved it and read it. I love you all.


	10. Preview!

XOXO

_Footsteps_

_Summary: __Blair and Chuck are sneaking around- again- Georgina's wreaking havoc- again- Serena and Dan's relationship is in jeopardy- again- Nate's confused about Blair- again- Gossip Girl is spreading rumours-again- and the stalker, well, he's stalking again. Will these Upper East Sider's never learn?_

_XOXO_

"_I can't believe she got me chucked out of the family suite."_

"_Look at it this way. Now you're back in 1812, we can do _this_ whenever we want." Blair placed a kiss on his lips and he replied to her kiss hungrily. _

_Blair pulled away. "I've got to meet Eleanor soon, so why don't we move this straight to the shower?"_

_He smirked and kissed her again as they made their way to the bathroom. _

_XOXO_

"_Serena, I've changed too. Rehab was good for me. I just want us to be friends again, but not like before. We've both grown up, and maybe we can start our friendship afresh."_

"_I'd like that."_

"_To fresh starts."_

"_Fresh starts"_

_XOXO_

_Blair quickened her pace. 'Don't be so stupid Blair' she thought to herself, 'nobody is following you.' The sound of her shoes hitting the marble tiling echoed throughout the large foyer, and despite all the other people there, she could only here the sound of her footsteps and somebody else's. She made to round the corner but somebody grabbed her by the arm. _

_XOXO_

"_You know what they say. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."_

"_This isn't just any woman though, it's Blair."_

"_You're right. You're completely screwed."_

_XOXO_

_Her eyes widened at the sight of the big bouquet of white roses on her bed. She was finding it hard to breathe. This could not be happening. She gasped for breath._

_Then everything went black._

_XOXO_

"_It's obvious that this isn't going to work between us. Maybe we should just stop it before it goes any further."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean that you are so obviously not over Blair. Until you're ready to move on from her, I don't think you're ready for another relationship."_

_XOXO _

"_What was it you wanted to talk about?"_

"_I want you to keep your son away from my daughter."_

_XOXO_

_The ambulance sped through the streets as she fought for life in the back._

_XOXO_

_Blair looked down, there were tears blurring her vision. _

"_It's over," she whispered. _


End file.
